bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Wiki:Character Page Manual of Style
This page detailed the Manual of Style when editing characters' pages. Please follow the manual for consistencies throughout . If you have any question regarding the layout or template, please ask any available admins here. Character This is usually written without a header. This follows up the infobox, that first should be written than anything else. This is the format of the template: |image= |kanji= |romanji= |aliases= |birthdate= |age= |gender= |bloodtype= |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |status= |family= |class rank= |position= |suit= |equipment= |novel debut= |anime debut= |manga debut= |game debut= |seiyuu= |voiceactor= }} If you think the Light Novel/ Anime/ Manga haven't said something certain in the infobox, leave it blank. After the template, a short, introduction with the maximum of three sentences is written before the "Appearance" Section. This introduces of what is the character from the series. Appearance Due to images will pe put down in the infobox when image is placed in right, only one image is allowed to put under appearance section. In this section, you will describe the person's whole appearance. In such cases like the person got a new haircut ''or ''crossdressed, still, put it under this section, describing each appearance. Personality As the title says it all, the character's personality is written here. Five Paragraphs are enough to be written, but Three Paragraphs 'is at least, written in this section. The images here can be plenty, as long as it is beside a certain word that illustrates it, and does not go along to the other section. History A history of what happened in a certain character. Mostly this is not needed, as most likely ''Yuuji and Shouko only has the furthest history among all. Lifestyle Here, you will write about the character's everyday routine. In specifically, here you will write how the person lives, how he/she are doing for robust or unhealthy Story This section may be the longest of them all; as the Light Novel and Anime is written here, of what does the character did in the series. Please do not edit this section yet, as the "Structure" of the Story section is being discussed. Summoned Being Simply describe his/her summon being in this section. It is recommended to use many adjectives in one sentence as the paragraph may not be large as the picture it illustrates. Abilities A Character's ability is written in this section. This section usually summarise of what does the character is doing when having a Summoning War, or what does the character "strong of". Trivia Trivias are written here. ''No junk trivia are allowed.'' Relationships Here, you will write the interaction of the character to the other characters, or anything he/she has done to the other. References Here listed all the references for the character. Add to this section. '''Note: The reflist will only generate if reference command have been added to the page. There are two subpages of the character's page. They are the Relationships and Image Gallery. Image Gallery All Images that the character appears in the episode are places here, whether in Light Novel, Anime or Manga. Standard layout for Image Gallery Please DO NOT add or upload any images with subtitles or any fan material. Thank you. ----